Write a Hundred Times
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack writes an important sentence. Graphic M/M sex


Ianto made soft little humming noises as Jack slowly traced the curve of his face from temple to chin with a fine artists' paint brush. It caused a faint tickle that was very pleasant. Jack outlined his eye, then ran the brush down his nose, causing him to scrunch it. He sighed as Jack followed the curve of his mouth, from the dip in his top lip all the way around, then slowly teased the brush across his bottom lip, making it tingle. He ran the brush down Ianto's chin, then bent his head to capture his bottom lip, sucking on it, making Ianto moan.

"Close your eyes." Jack told him, "Keep them closed until I say, okay?"

Ianto nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Jack moving around then felt the bed dip as Jack sat back on it. Jack took his hand and kissed it. Ianto felt the tip of the brush on the back of his hand and something slightly tacky on his skin. Jack was writing something on his hand, but he couldn't make out what it was. He tried to concentrate on what Jack was writing, but the soft tickling of the brush on his skin was distracting. Jack slowly moved up his arm to his shoulder. He repeated the process on the other arm, then began on Ianto's chest.

Ianto slowly got lost in the never-ending sensation of the brush gently gliding on his skin, each stroke like a lover's light touch as Jack worked his way down his body. His hips jerked off the bed when Jack teased the crease created where his hip joined his body. He really wanted to open his eyes, to see what Jack was doing, but he didn't: he would wait. He yelped when Jack lifted his foot and kissed each of his toes before continuing with his writing, working his way up his leg. Ianto's whole body tingled and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He had never thought how stimulating being repeatedly touched by a simple paint brush could be.

"Jack." he whimpered, as Jack began on his other leg.

"I'm almost done, I promise." Jack told him.

Jack finished on his leg and moved to kneel between Ianto's spread thighs. Ianto almost screamed when Jack wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave it a couple of slow strokes. It took all of Ianto's will to keep his eyes shut as the brush moved slowly along his cock. He was panting and trembling by the time Jack was done.

"Okay, open your eyes." Jack told him.

Ianto opened his eyes and blinked several times before looking down at himself. His arms, legs, and chest were covered in writing that he couldn't read because it was upside down and backward to him. He looked at his cock where the writing was larger and readable: _Jack loves Ianto_.

"How many times?" Ianto asked.

"A hundred." Jack said.

Ianto felt a lump form in his throat. He sat up and took the brush from Jack and dipped it in the little pot of edible ink in Jack's hand. He gently lifted Jack's hard cock in his hand and began writing on it. Jack grinned as he read what Ianto had written: _Ianto loves Jack too_.

Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's head and claimed his mouth, sucking on his lip before sliding his tongue past it to explore every nook and cranny. He finally broke apart for air, resting his forehead against Jack's. He grunted when Jack slid an arm around his waist and pulled him closer until their groins were touching. Jack held their cocks together and began stroking them as Ianto rained kisses down on his face, neck and lips.

"I love you, Ianto, I love you, I love you." Jack whispered in his ear, over and over again as he repeatedly traced the words on Ianto's back like he was trying to permanently imbed them on Ianto's mind and his skin. Ianto's head swam as Jack's hands created amazing sensations all over his body. A buzz started at the base of his cock and shot along every nerve in his body and he gave a cry as his orgasm rolled through him. He felt hot cum hit his belly and heard Jack's moans as he added his contribution to the mess. Ianto fell back on the bed, pulling Jack with him. He felt a spark of sadness that all of Jack's work had been smeared, but he was mostly overcome by joy at Jack's declaration. He looked down at the man dozing in his arms.

"I love you, Jack, I love you, I love you." he repeated, hoping it would echo in Jack's mind forever.


End file.
